


The TriForce Sword

by MissInara2020



Series: Involvement With The Anime All-Stars [1]
Category: The Anime Involvement Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chosen, Gen, Multi, Swordfighting, bearing the mark, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInara2020/pseuds/MissInara2020
Summary: The TriForce sword is made of those who bore the mark--three warriors arrive at the great room when one of the chosen to master and wield the TriForce Sword
Series: Involvement With The Anime All-Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945828





	The TriForce Sword

In the realm of Hyrule, several warriors stood against every villain, even Ganon himself gets slain from time to time. Now is the for a new warrior to be chosen to wield the ultimate weapon in all of Hyrule: The TriForce Sword.

“ _W-Where am I? Am I...in Hyrule?_ ”


End file.
